


en kärlekshistoria

by elsaara



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, hoppas du gillar den becks älskar dig !!!
Language: Svenska
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 08:12:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14208930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elsaara/pseuds/elsaara
Summary: Violet och Michelle möts på en gata, vad händer sen ?





	en kärlekshistoria

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rbcch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rbcch/gifts).



Violet gick ensam på en gata när hon plötsligt gick in i ett par bröst. Hon tittade upp och såg att brösten hade en kropp, och ett ansikte. Ansiktet var vackert.

 

Personen Violet krockat in i började prata.

“Vem fan är du?” sa hon, röst djup och manlig. Väldigt likt hennes axlar. Violet himlade med ögonen, men hon rodnade lätt när kvinnan framför henne pratade.

 

“Tänker du svara mig idag eller måste jag stava ut allt för dig? Hej, jag heter Michelle Visage, du gick nyss in i mig och jag vill veta vem fan du är som tror att du kan göra så,” sa kvinnan, Michelle, som hon hade sagt. 

 

“Violet Chachki,” svarade Violet, kort och snävt. Hon var irriterad, vem trodde Michelle att hon var som kunde prata till henne så? Michelle kollade på henne, lät sin blick vandra ner Violets kropp. Hon skulle inte erkänna det för någon, men Violet gillade hur hon kände sig när Michelle tittade på henne. 

 

Violet tog en titt på Michelle tillbaka också. De skyhöga klackarna på hennes skor gjorde så att hon blev mycket längre än vad hon var. Det var så Violet gick in i Michelles bröst, och inte tvärtom. Violet trodde att Michelle var runt 150 cm, klackarna gav henne några decimeters längd. Michelles tröja hade låg urringning, så ingenting lämnades till fantasin. Violet gillade det. 

 

Michelle himlade med ögonen.

“Är du färdig med att titta på mig? Jag har viktiga ställen att vara på.”

Än en gång rodnade Violet. Hon insåg hur vacker Michelle var när hon var irriterad.

Violet nickade, och Michelle log och drog fram ett kort.

“Här är mitt nummer,” sa hon och blinkade med ena ögat, och gick sen iväg.

 

Violet tittade ner på kortet. Hon visste att hon definitivt skulle ringa numret senare.


End file.
